Vaeron I Targaryen
King Vaeron Targaryen was the last Dragon King in Westeros. He lived a long life and was a deeply devoted follower of the Faith of the Seven, he was also a strong Pacifist. Though many considered the man to be a weak King, he did not have a strong disfigured look like that of his ancestors. This was do to his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather not baring children with their sister wives. He was actually a tall and strong looking individual until his later years of his lift. As a child he fought in many battles and looked up to his grandfather, Aegon VI Targaryen, who reunited the Eight Kingdoms under the Iron Throne. The Legendary man had died before the young man was born so he only heard stories of the man. Early History The man who would be the second longest reigning Targaryen in history was born in the year 332 AC. Being the second son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and his older brother being Amon Targaryen. He also had an older sister, Visana Targaryen, and a younger sister, Visenya Targaryen. In his early years he was rarely let outside and was constantly trained and schooled by scholars within the Royal Keep of Kingslanding. It was there that he found an aptitude for the battle and fighting styles that would later save him in life. Going through life he was expected to join the Kingsguard and protect his older brother. So with the future set up the man grew to be very skilled with his blade. The future King was so skilled with the blade that he was considered the most skilled swordsman in all of Westeros. He would squire under the famed Lord Cryrus Tyrell. However, this love for bladeskill would not last long. War of Gods When war broke out between the Iron Throne and the Faithful followers of the Lord of Light. Vaeron was serving as a squire under the Lord Cryus Tyrell, and was in High Garden when much of the conflict blew up. Serving as a commander during the early battles, he saw death up close. and that changed him. During the Battle of the Narrow Blackwater Rush, he served in the front lines of that conflict. It changed him and he no longer liked the swordplay he practiced daily. He turned to his faith for the answers to end the war, and with his sister Visenya. He found a close connection to his sister during this time. Ascension to the Throne After his older brother, Amon Targaryen died in the War of Gods at the hands of Eleric Dondarrion, He looked for a quick ending to the war. He quickly had the armies kill the usurper King, and found a peaceful solution to the long fought war. Lords from the North and the Iron Throne are brought to Kings Landing to end the war between the once peaceful kingdoms. The now crowned King agreed to have not only the Faith of R'hllor accepted by the Iron Throne, but also the Ancient Old Gods, as well as the Pantheon of the Drowned God. This settled the matter of the many Lords who were angered by the singular religious order given. The King also allowed all religions to be practiced within the realm of the Iron Throne, though Blood Sacrifices and Ancients Magics would not be allowed. This made the King deeply beloved by the Lords and Smallfold for ending the war peacefully. To mark the occasion he would announce that he was to marry his Sister, Visenya, and make her his Sisterwife. There would also be a Tournament a year from the signing of the treaty to celebrate a year of peace. Life for the King and the Kingdom was good as after a year, the couple announced the birth of a healthy boy heir. Fall to Depression The happiness of the King would not last for too long, as in 353 AC, the Kings young son was found dead in his crib. The young Prince Maegor Targaryen death took a huge toll on both parents. Vaeron became secluded to his faith that saved him during the war that took his brother and father. While Visenya was rarely seen around the Keep. The newly founded High Septon became a faithful friend of the king and the two were often found in the Sept praying. In these later years, the King was known as 'The Holy' and he took on the patron of the Faith of the Seven. This new found zealous faith made some of the Lords uneasy with the war being fresh in everyone's mind. However this did not last as the King would also pray in many temples and churches of the accepted gods. He was often found saying peaceful goodbyes to his dead son. The King fell into a deeper depression after the High Septon accused his Sisterwife, Visenya, as an Adulterer. There was enough proof for the King to lock the women he loved into the Maidenvault. It was rumored that a child was taken from the maidenvault, a child with black hair and moved from beyond the confines of the city. Brisk Touch of Death Over the years, the King continued to travel the Kingdoms to reassure all his subjects of the continued peace. His deep pacifist nature made many believe this, as the King saw the horrors of war and did not want to return to that. However, in the year 370 AC, the High Septon of the Faith of the Seven died of old age, This again threw the King into a deep depression that he was not able to fully recover from. He locked himself in his own chambers, never to be seen by anyone other then the servants of the Red Keep. This would continue for a few years leaving the Hand of the King with the responsibility of governing the land. While in seclusion, he became really sick from not eating enough as well as from dehydration. Having a touch and go dealing with sickness till his final recovery in 400 AC. Death of a King During the 50th anniversary of the end of the War of Gods, the King finally recovering from his sickness again invited lords from all over his kingdom to celebrate yet again. However, the even turns sower with a mass killing of lords, smallfolk, and foreign guest from all over the world. The king would loose his life in the even that would be recorded as the Black Feast. Category:Characters